Destruction
by 5th Soul
Summary: What if Laxus and Natsu were brothers? What would happen? Brotherly, somewhat kind and OP Laxus, Smart and OP Natsu, Ur is alive, and Stronger Lucy. Fairy TAil AU.
1. Prolouge

**'Sup guys! Ok, story plot line, Natsu is Laxus' younger brother by 2 years, and both are going to be very OP, so there wont be a Thunder God Tribe, but the (former) members will be close, Laxus wont be a douche, nor be the antagonist for the Fighting Festival Arc (there will be no such arc, so he won't be excommunicated), and Natsu will adopt some of Laxus' personality, and he will change appearance wise. I got this idea from the fact that a. lightning and fire are closely related b. Laxus just, feels like an older brother figure for Natsu, and c. why not? Both will learn multiple types of magic. This is a Nalu and a Miraxus fic, so Mira will be the same as cannon, and Lucy will have the same personality, but she will have more gate keys in her possession when she arrives. Ur will be alive as well. I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

It was a normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Brawling, drinking, laughing and just general fun. Until...

"Oi, fight me!" Gray Fullbuster, an ice make mage yelled at two figures. One was 5'9, around the age of 14. He had medium length spiky crimson hair and had dark blue eyes that flashed gold in light. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. This was Natsu Dreyar. He was talking to another man with headphones that looked to be around the age of 16, who was around the height of 6'3. He had short spiky blonde hair and had blue-gray eyes that shone a grayish green if looked at in a certain angle. He was wearing a blue shirt, a white hoodie, blue jeans, and wore black combat boots, like the first one. This was Laxus Dreyar. He was talking to his brother about a mission he was going to go on, however a spear of ice flew towards them.

Natsu looked in the direction that the ice came from, and the attack melted instantly.

"Gray! Don't attack someone while their talking!" shouted a red haired girl wearing armor. This was Erza Scarlet.

"No. I want to fight one of them! I'll beat them to a pulp!" Gray yelled out, putting his fist into his left palm, preparing to use magic.

"The only one that's going to be beat to pulp is you, stupid" mocked Mirajane Staruss, a girl with long white hair and blue eyes.

"What did you say?" an enraged Gray said loudly, preparing to use his magic to freeze the girl. He was quickly interrupted by Erza, who slugged him in the face.

"Hm, who's going to beat him up? You? Fat chance! Your so fat you can't even move!" said the scarlet haired girl.

"What did you just say you tin-can!" immediately, both girls were at each other's necks, and they began to brawl. They yelled insults at each other, multiple times, before deciding to fight with magic.

"That's enough!" At this the fighting eventually stopped. The guild members were looking at the master of the guild, Makarov Dreyar. He was short and wearing a violet vest. He was a Wizard Saint, and a very wise man. He is Natsu's and Laxus' grandfather, and he showed love and compassion towards every member of Fairy Tail.

"Finally. Could you stop fighting already? Gray, why did you do that?" the wizard saint asked the raven haired boy.

"I'm gonna prove that I'm stronger than both of them!" he yelled back.

"Sure you are brat" said Natsu, speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"Come on Natsu. Jii-san, we're heading out to Gyral Town on the bandit job." he announced before walking out of the guild. His brother quickly followed him out as they left to pack.

**Gyral Town**

"Yes! We're free!" yelled Natsu, revived from the motion sickness that the brothers had. It was a drawback of their magic, and the stronger they are, the worse the motion sickness.

"Ugh, I hate transportation." groaned the elder brother as they walked to the city hall. On the way there, they just made small talk, about their magic, Fairy Tail, and Gray's idiocy.

"How did you melt the ice spear earlier?" asked the blond as they walked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." was the reply he got. He was going to say something else, but they reached the gates to the city hall. They showed the guards the job request and their guild marks. Natsu's was a shade of dark red with a black outline on his right shoulder. Laxus' mark was pitch black and on his left arm, above the elbow. They were quickly ushered inside the building, and patiently waited for the mayor.

"Both of you are here. Good. The town is being terrorized by the bandits in the forest to the south. Please, help our town." the mayor told them as they asked about the details of the job. They found out that some of them could use magic, and that they raided some weapons from the Gyrical ruins to the west. They found an inn and payed for the rooms. They quickly unpacked their belongings and slept.

**Next Day**

The duo of brothers woke up and got ready for the day. They planned to stay here for three more days to get the noise from the guild out of their head. They quickly ran out of the inn to find the bandits.

"Hey, Laxus-nii, where do you think the bandits are? The civilians said that the bandit camp would be due south, but we haven't found a thing." Natsu said as they scoured the area.

"I don't know, I don't hear anything or smell anything either. The townspeople said that they raided the Gyrical ruins, so let's try there." the older male replied. After a silent agreement they headed west, as the ruins were supposed to be that way. They quickly found the ruins, a once grand temple, it was now falling apart.

"There it is! Come on Natsu!" said Laxus as he ran towards the collapsing temple.

"Right!" with that, the brothers entered the temple.

**Gyrical Ruins/Dralor Temple**

"Ok, we have to find out what they're up to. Come on." Laxus said as he led his younger brother into the ruins. They stumbled into a hallway, where the walls were written on in a ancient language. They inspected the walls, and tried to decipher the text carved into the ruins. At the end of the hallway, Natsu found something peculiar.

"Hey, Laxus! There's some sort of button here! What do we do?" the crimson haired mage asked his older brother. Laxus walked over to where his brother was and looket at where the other was pointing.

"I don't know. We should push it!" exclaimed the blond as he talked to his younger brother.

"And people say I'm the immature one." Natsu said, which he got a reply in the form of a punch. He ducked, avoiding the blow and jabbed his finger on the button. The wall next to them shook. The brothers readied themselves for anything, but the wall just slid down into the floor, revealing a passageway. The brothers cautiously walked into the passageway, expecting a trap. Nothing came though, so they walked into the darkness.

After walking for about 15 minutes, they found an opening. The duo squeezed through the gap and saw that the bandits set camp in the ruins. They ducked under some debris for cover. They sneaked around the bandits until one of them saw a hint of blond hair.

"Intruders!" the bandit yelled, throwing a bomb at the debris covering the duo. The brothers jumped out, and proceeded to beat the tar out of the bandits. The outlaws retaliated by using their own magic. Natsu lit his hands on fire and shot streams of flame at their opponents. Most of them were forced back, but some got up and charged at him.

"Geez, is there no end to them?!" yelled a frustrated Laxus, who was blasting the outlaws with lightning. He saw that Natsu beat the bandits effortlessly. He then saw a bandit behind Natsu, with a knife ready to peirce the mage's neck. In a rage, he engulfed his arms with electricity and dashed towards the bandit. He roared, slamming a fist into the bandit's face, the other one it the stomach. He then shot lightning from his hands to force the outlaw back.

"IF YOU BASTARDS TRY TO KILL MY BROTHER AGAIN, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" he roared at the fearful bandits. He opened his mouth, lightning generating in it.

"Lightning Dragons Roar!" he yelled as a golden laser of lightning erupted out of his mouth, frying the poor bandits.

"The Thunder King, Laxus Dreyar, and his brother, the Wraith Phoenix, Natsu Dreyar!" a bandit that wasn't knocked out exclaimed fearfully, and tried to run away, before Laxus punched his lights out.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" his brother asked, sweatdropping at the sight.

"Nope" Laxus said while tying the bandits up with rope."Come on." he said as they carried the unconscious outlaws along with the weapons and objects that they raided from the temple. The reward they got was 70,000 Jewels, along with some weapons that the bandits had. They stayed in the town until the three days were up, and proceeded to go back to the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! New Chapter! I finally got enough time to do this. This chapter will introduce Lucy to us. Laxus is on a job by the way, so he won't be with them. Natsu owns Bora easily. Also, I want ideas for a new arc that takes place instead of the Fighting Festival arc. I still have to try and get Laxus to be less serious. It's pretty hard to do considering his character. i hope you enjoy!**

"Oh, wow it's the Little Dog! I always wanted this one, how much for it?" a blonde girl wearing a blue skirt asked the shop manager.

"20,000 Jewels." he said.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?""20,000 Jewels." he said in response to the question. The girl sat on the table, lowered the zipper of her blouse, showing of some of her cleavege.

"How much is it really?" she winked at him.

"I can't believe him! He must be blind!" the same girl said, walking over a bridge, ranting about the old man.

"Oh, Phoenix is here!" she heard a girl say.

The angry expression on her face turned into a excited one when he heard this.

"Phoenix, a mage that has magic you can't buy in stores!?" she exclaimed, eager to meet him. She ran with the other girls to where a crowd gathered. She pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the front. She saw a purple haired man with a maroon colored cape draped over his shoulders. She had hearts in her eyes, looking at the man with adoration. 'Is this love?' she asked herself as she looked at the man.

Suddenly an extremely tall man with medium length spiky crimson hair and dark green eyes walked through the crowd. He wore a white shirt with red designs, black pants and a black jacket with a white skull on the back. "You're Phoenix right?" the man looked at the red cloaked man. The blond noticed he had a deep voice.

"Ye-"

"Bullshit! You're Bora the Prominence, and you were kicked out of the Titan's Nose guild for use of illegal magic items!" he said to the man, now named Bora. The girls all glared at the excommunicated mage, and ran away, but the blond stayed there, ready to summon a spirit in-case of emergency.

"How did you know?" Bora stepped back.

"1. You really think the council wouldn't put in a job for you? 2. I'm on said job. 3. You got the name wrong. It's Wraith Phoenix, not just Phoenix." the crimson haired man said, stepping closer to Bora with each number he said out loud.

"Ha! You're probably a weak ass mage! Prominence Typhoon!" Bora regained his confidence and attacked the red haired mage. The flames exploded around the other mage, and were blown away, revealing an unscathed man.

"Impossible! No way!" Bora cried. The other mage just stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you really a fire mage? Those flames weren't even hot." the unnamed mage said.

"This is what a fire mage can do!" he yelled. He raised his fight arm. In his hands, a doubly bladed lance, of _golden fire _appeared.

"Wait, red hair, green eyes, golden fire, you're-" Bora started.

"Wraith Phoenix!" the blond finished. The Phoenix grinned, and held his lance with one hand diagonally in front of him. He shifted his feet, and lunged. He had his lance to his right side, part of it on his back. While in mid-lunge, he raised the spear of flames, and disappeared. He reappeared behind the fake, with the lance slashed downwards. Golden fire erupted on Bora's chest, burning him. Phoenix lowered his lance and the flames vanished. Bora fell on the ground, the flames sputtered out of existence.

'So fast' the blond gasped. The Wraith Phoenix turned to her.

"You're a mage, right?" he questioned.

"Yes. I'm Lucy" she nodded.

"Hm. What are you doing in a town like this?" he asked her.

"Oh! I'm not actually a member of a guild yet, though, I'd like to be part of Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed.

"Fairy Tail huh? What a coincidence, I'm a member of Fairy Tail." he chuckled.

"Really!?" she asked, nearly forgetting who she was talking to.

"Yep! Would you like to join?" he questioned.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed ecstatically.

"Well then, next stop, Fairy Tail!" he said.

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted.

**(Fairy Tail)**

"Wow! So this is Fairy Tail!" Lucy said in awe as she stared at the guild. Natsu chuckled and opened the door. Lucy saw inside, and she was amazed. People talking, drinking, laughing, brawling. She looked at it all, taking it in.

"Yeah, it's a bit much to take in for the first time. C'mon, we're getting you your guild mark." he said, dragging her over to the bar.

"Mira! She's here to join!" Natsu exclaimed. A white haired woman wearing a maroon dress with a pink stripe walked over.

"Hi there! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she welcomed Lucy.

"It's really Mirajane!" Lucy stated in shock.

"Yup! Now, where do you want your guild mark?" she asked the other girl. The other girl got her guild mark in pink, on the back of her hand.

"Natsu! I got my guild mark!" she came over to the fire mage, with a pleased look on her face.

She stared in shock at the scene in front of her. Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage was launching spears of ice at Natsu, who was destroying them without doing anything.

"Damn it! Fight back!" Gray yelled, firing off more ice. Natsu looked at the ice, brought up his hand, requipping a black and dark blue sword, and swung the blade. The ice changed direction.

"Wha-" was what Gray could say before getting hit by his own ice.

"Whoa!" Lucy yelled.

"Hm? Oh, Lucy! I see you got your guild mark!" he stated, standing up and walking towards her.

"Hey! Don't just walk over to some blond-haired bimbo! Fight me!" Gray yelled, seemingly already recovered. Unfortunately, Lucy walked towards him. She kicked him in the balls. Hard.

"AAAAARGH!" Gray howled, dropping to the floor in pain. The whole guild was laughing at the sight.

"That'll teach you to never say that again, jerk!" she yelled at him.

"And Gray Fullbuster, ice make mage, defeated." Natsu stated, rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Sh-shut up!" Gray yelled, trying to stand up, only falling back down. Natsu, who was still trying to stop laughing, walked over to Lucy. 'Oh my gosh, he's so cute' Lucy thought, looking at Natsu.

"Uh...Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked concerned.

"What? Oh, it's nothing!" Lucy said quickly.

"Alright. So, what kind of job do you want to go on?" Natsu asked the celestial spirit mage.

"I don't know. What kinds of jobs are there?" Lucy asked.

"Well, there are the jobs like monster slaying, curse removal, protect something for a while, things like that. However, there are the more dangerous jobs, like S-Class jobs, SS-Class jobs, and Years Quests. Only S-Class mages can do those types." Lucy nodded. She looked at the request board, searching for a job.

"Oh, this one!" Lucy exclaimed. She showed the paper to Natsu.

"Protect a caravan on the way to Silith. Sounds simple enough. We should be back at dusk when we complete the job. Kay, why don't you go and get it confirmed by Mira?" Natsu told her. Lucy nodded and made her way towards the bar maid, ducking under some flying bottles. Once she got the job approved, she walked towards the entrance to the guild, where Natsu was.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yep." Lucy replied. They walked out of the guild.

* * *

><p>The job was pretty easy, only having to ward off a few animals and a couple of bandits. They got their pay and got a carriage to get back to the guild.<p>

"What was your life before Fairy Tail?" Lucy looked at the dragon slayer.

"Well, I was in the guild for my entire life basically, being the grandson of the guild master. My dad was excommunicated, for what I don't know. He kind of deserved it though, being an asshole. After that Laxus and I left the guild for a while to train, and we met two dragons. They were like our family, but on 777, they disappeared. So, we went back to the guild, and the rest is the same, until now, I guess." Natsu said.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked again.

"Hm? Oh, Laxus is my older brother. He left on a mission yesterday, and he should be back in the next couple of days." Natsu told her.

"Oh." Lucy said. She could relate to him, having her father not there for some of her life.

"What about you?" Natsu asked her. Normally, Lucy wouldn't say anything, but she decided she could trust Natsu.

"Um, I was born to the Heartifilia family. I grew up on the estate, living my life. I was taught by my mother celestial spirit magic. She passed away on 777, and my dad got really recluse. I tried to talk to him, but he got more distant and distant. I knew he was upset over my mom's death, but he got too absorbed into his work. He locked himself in his office and almost never came out. I tried to give hi food once, but he just threw it away and yelled at me. One day, I had enough and I ran away." Lucy said. After that, they sat in silence.

"Well, Mangolia's in sight. We're gonna stop soon." Natsu spoke, breaking the silence. Lucy looked outside, seeing the lights of the city. They paid the man working the carriage and walked towards their respective houses, both coincidentally towards the guild.

"Natsu thank you." Lucy spoke quietly. Natsu turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"What for?"

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone about my life. I needed to let it out. Thanks." Lucy said.

"Your welcome, I guess." Natsu gave her a smile. Lucy blushed and looked away. They stopped in front of the apartment complex that Lucy was staying in.

"Bye." Lucy said before closing the door.


End file.
